Content
by 24rocks05
Summary: CTU is gathered again, but this time, not for a national crisis. It's a barbeque at Bill's, and, hopefully, the crowd can relax and enjoy the evening. NOTE: The story of the barbeque at Bill's mentioned in c6 s2 of Together Again.


Content

The Lilac bushes in the backyard were blooming and the food was set out. The lawn was just mowed and the sky was blue. Bill Buchannon came outside, freshly showered, with a towel on his neck to find his wife, Karen, rearranging the watermelon on its platter. She smiled as he snuck up behind her and whispered something into her ear.

Karen glanced at Bill's watch. People would be arriving in several minutes. She loved the Fourth of July, and had always wanted to host her own Independence Day barbecue. Now was her chance, and everything was perfect.

Except the heat. It was 108 degrees outside, and now was one of the times when she really wished that she wouldn't have left the mountain towns of Colorado, where she grew up. Silverton, Colorado never even reached half the temperatures of Los Angeles.

"Gosh, it's hot out here," she said to Bill.

"I know, according to the Weather Channel, today's high is 115."

"Oh, well. It should cool down when the sun sets." Karen said.

Karen poured herself a glass of Cool-Aide. Sure, the drink was a little juvenile for a picnic of Government Agents, but it was heaven on a day like today. Just as she reached up to take a sip, the doorbell rang. The picnic began.

Thirty minutes later, the party was in full swing. Karen and Bill were talking with Brad Hammond, trying to politely excuse themselves from the conversation without success. Morris O'Brian was flirting with Chloe, who was fanning herself with her hand and looking annoyed. Jack and Audrey Bauer were laughing at something said by Shari Rothenburg, who, after several months of intense therapy and three major breakdowns, had transformed into a very funny and kind co-worker. Audrey kept running her hand over her stomach, looking anxious.

Jack looked at his wife, with the sun behind her head. He shaded his eyes, the sun blinding him. She was so pretty, with the light shining softly on her blonde hair. He sighed as she smiled at Shari, who was making a joke about the heat. Jack could understand what Shari was saying. He felt sticky and tired as the thermometer rose.

"…And, of course, thirty-two percent of Division's staff is comprised of…." Brad was saying.

Bill looked around the yard for an excuse to get away. Karen had left to greet someone at the door, and he envied her stealthy escape. Luckily, Karen came back to save him.

"Bill, you should get those burgers started."

"Good idea, Karen," he said, smiling, and left Brad to search the yard for a new victim.

The thermometer dropped slightly as the sky turned a deep pink. Everyone ate dinner and laughed, complementing Bill and Karen on the excellent food. Jack and Audrey had a surprise announcement. Audrey was pregnant. Talk of baby showers and names filled the table and everyone was excited for them. They blushed and smiled.

As the sky changed from a rainbow of colors to a deep navy blue, Bill brought out the fireworks. In typical desert fashion, the temperature dropped quickly and dramatically. Everyone snuggled under blankets in lawn chairs and watched the fireworks light up the sky.

Chloe was in a cheerful mood and had a successful conversation with her ex-husband, which was a rare occasion. Bill lit the fireworks as Karen served decaf coffee and cookies to everyone watching the show. Audrey sat on Jack's lap, and they laughed and smiled together. Surprising everyone, Brad Hammond told a joke that inspired roaring laughter, and he looked pleased. He was a little more relaxed for the rest of the night.

The firework show ended, and everyone just sat in their chairs, looking at the stars and talking about anything and everything. There was a feeling of contentment that was shared among all. It was a relief to be away from CTU, away from the evil that was fought there, away from the stresses and sadness of a day in the life of a government agent.

It was so easy to get caught up in the despair that the CTU agents dealt with every day. Little things like this, little times when they could just be at peace, were what these agents lived for. Content, when rarely experienced, is valued beyond everything.

And that was what they were experiencing. Content. The way the grass ruffled in the wind and the star shot through the sky, it just seemed like this was the way that things should be. They were all at peace with the world, all of these people whose lives were threatened daily, and were more grateful for that peace than most other, more fortunate people.

So they sat, together, talking and laughing in the backyard of a house in the suburbs of Los Angeles, and savored the rest of the night. For once, everything seemed right in the world.


End file.
